


Day 4 你的人物有多擅长操纵其他人？他会为此做到哪种地步？

by yongyexingge



Series: 365日角色问卷 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge





	Day 4 你的人物有多擅长操纵其他人？他会为此做到哪种地步？

Day 4 你的人物有多擅长操纵其他人？他会为此做到哪种地步？

镜像世界  
警告：含原创角色／Kirk  
也不是原创角色，TOS里的某小哥被我借用了一下。小哥挺帅的。

在主要城市之一被进取号的相位炮夷平后，Medusans人终于接受与帝国谈判。作为代表的Medusans大使将会登上进取号签署协议，宣誓向帝国效忠。

该种族已进化成为纯粹的能量体，人类的目光一旦与其触及便会丧失理智，也有传言说他们面目可憎。因此，自大使被传送上舰至协议签署完成，全部程序合乎逻辑地将由身为瓦肯人的Spock负责。

将无关舰员驱逐出传送室后，Spock着手操作仪器，将大使及地面上的迎接人员传送上舰。接下来他会和迎接人员一起将大使送至为其提前准备好的舱房，然后向Pike舰长汇报，并讨论签署协议的具体安排。

很快，传送台上一名人类和一个方形容器显影成功。但在Spock发出命令前，传送台上的人便向他走来。

“没想到能在这里遇见您，Mr.Spock。”

即使被目镜遮盖住大半张脸，Spock也不会认错这沙哑嗓音的主人。

“Kirk少校，我们已在同一艘星舰上共事了三个月，此种问候是不合逻辑的。”他没料到Pike会舍得让Kirk执行这样危险的任务。

“很遗憾，我俩当值的时间刚好错开，想在舰桥上见您一面真不容易。”Kirk慵懒地靠在操作台边，向前探出身子，“他们竟然没有给你配备防护目镜。”

“我是瓦肯人，Medusans无法对我造成影响。”

“当然，我在担心你人类的那一半。”

Spock的目光顿时锐利起来。Kirk漫不经心的语气反而令他警觉。有关他的出身是舰队司令部也不曾知晓的秘密。

他看到人类勾起了嘴角。即便只有沉默，他的反应仍让Kirk感到满意。

“很惊讶？我了解的远比你想象的还要多。”

“你让大使等太久了，少校。”

“再多等一会儿也无妨。在进取号上他只能呆在那小盒子里，把他从传送台上搬到舱房里没多大区别。”Kirk提高了声音，轻蔑地朝背后指了指。

“我厌烦了在舰上各处制造刻意的偶遇，Mr.Spock。今晚2000，希望你在舱房。我们之间的约会，你已缺席太多次了。”

Kirk撤回身子想取下目镜，Spock却以更快的速度按住他的手。

“将那双蓝眼睛藏好。你我都知道，它有多危险。”  
=  
只要撇上一眼便会陷入疯狂。  
既然无人能用语言描述他的形貌，如何能断定，他究竟是太过丑陋让人无法忍受，还是太过美丽令人神魂颠倒。  
被女神诅咒的Medusa，从极致的美丽堕落向极致的丑陋，但无疑哪一种，都足以摄人心魄。

 

距离2000尚有半小时，Spock返回了舱房。自Kirk登上进取号那天起，他便有意识地回避Kirk。唯有这一次，他放弃逻辑向直觉妥协。

“电脑，调取James·T·Kirk的档案资料。”

很快，电脑机械的声音在室内响起。

“James·T·Kirk少校，2258年自帝国士官学校毕业。  
服役经历，2258年任帝国星舰列克星敦号舵手，少尉军衔。2259年，在与罗姆兰抵抗组织的遭遇战中，接替阵亡的Wesley舰长指挥作战，表现优异，获得帝国英勇奖章。  
2260年任帝国星舰法拉格特号领航员，上尉军衔。2262年，法拉格特号在Bellan星系执行任务中感染异种病毒，包括Garrovick舰长在内的228名船员丧生。Kirk上尉指挥舰上医官McCoy研制出疫苗，及时挽救其他船员。  
2263年调任星舰进取号领航员，少校军衔……”

“够了，停下。”

他已经明白Kirk的意图。

“调取Garrovick上尉的档案，进取号安全主管。”  
=  
Garrovick认为自己是受命运眷顾的。半年前的那场瘟疫夺走了包括他父亲在内半数船员的生命，他也在高烧与窒息感中坠入了黑暗。

当他从昏迷中醒来，第一眼所见是一对充满关切的蓝眼睛。那双眼睛太过清澈迷人，让他以为自己没能挺过病痛的折磨，已来到了天堂。

更让他没想到的是，那双眼睛的主人成为了自己的恋人。在这之前，Kirk甚至不曾正眼看过他。或许是那场灾难让他们之间产生了共情。

他宁愿相信这是大难不死之后，命运慷慨的馈赠。

 

“Jim，你什么时候回来的？”Garrovick醒来时注意到桌前坐着一个人，他猜那是Kirk。对方没有回答，只是摆弄着手中的红英石目镜。

Kirk说过今晚需要最后确认一次计划细节，会晚些时候回来。在等待的时间里，他迷迷糊糊睡着了。

Garrovick起身从身后拥抱他的恋人，为了这个计划，半个月以来Kirk一直愁眉不展。

“就在明晚吗？”

“是的，高级军官都在，机会只有一次。”

“这太危险了。”

“但那是值得的！想一想，一旦成功这艘漂亮的星舰，她就是我的了！而你将一跃成为进取号的大副！”Kirk转过身激动地斥责道，“已经到了这个时候，即便你让我收手我也不会同意的。”

接着，赌气一般，Kirk再次背过身去。

“我当然不是让你放弃！我只是担心这副目镜是否真的有效，而且我可以替你完成这一切。”Garrovick焦急地解释道，他清楚的知道，比他年幼两岁的恋人拥有远胜于他的才能，可他不能容忍自己袖手旁观。

听到他的话，Kirk的表情缓和下来。“不，你只需要帮我引开门口的警卫，其他的风险我来承担。”

“为了你，我愿意冒任何风险，Jim！”他乞求道，“相信我。”

“那么如你所愿，你总是那么体贴。”

终于，他再次见到了Kirk的笑容。为了这一瞬间，他甘愿赴汤蹈火。

“亲爱的Garrovick，”恋人温柔地在他耳边低语，“选择你，是我做过的最正确的决定。”  
=  
“舰长日志，由大副Spock代为记录。陷入极度疯狂状态的Garrovick上尉突然闯入高级军官会议室，并打开了Medusans大使栖身的容器。舰长Pike，轮机长，首席医官均因精神错乱毙命。只有我幸免于难，由于我的瓦肯血统。现由我以大副身份代为指挥，等待帝国舰队司令部的进一步指示。”

Spock关闭日志回头看着他床上的人类，他没有流露出丝毫失去恋人的悲伤，穿着浴衣正用毛巾擦拭润湿的金发。

Garrovick冲入会议室时牢牢地戴着红英石目镜，但Spock知道那目镜已经被Kirk处理过，没有任何防护作用。或许在丧失理智的前一刻，那个年轻人还在庆幸自己的牺牲保护了Kirk，并且他至死仍不知道，杀害法拉格特号数百名船员的凶手是他每日同床共枕之人。

“司令部必然会就此事审问我，作为Garrovick的情人，你亦脱不了干系。”Spock走到床边，居高临下地看着Kirk。

“而你会作出对我有利的证言，对吗？”

Kirk站起身环上他的脖子，睁大无辜的蓝眼睛，献上双唇。

 

Spock还曾听说一则有关Medusa的传说：当孤独的女妖遇到她的真爱时，诅咒便会解除，她会取回美貌与心仪之人相守。为了虚无飘渺的幻想，无数男人前赴后继踏上寻找女妖的旅途，一厢情愿地认为自己便是她的命定之人，然皆一去不返。

“有趣。”Spock抱起人类，解开浴衣的腰带。

他想，他得到了Medusa的垂青。


End file.
